Con la misma moneda
by Tansoloteesperoaqui
Summary: Sakura Haruno una chica realmente hermosa de 22 años, casada con Sasuke Uchiha el empresario mas ¿Sexy? O como ella dice Mujeriego. Se canso se que la engañe. Es hora de que ella tambien haga algo. "Con la misma moneda te pague infeliz" Song-Fic


_**B**ueno aca les traigo otro One-Shot! :3_

_**E**spero que les guste :3_

_**L**o escribi hace mucho :3_

_**C**uidensen :3_

_**DECLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto!_

_LA HISTORIA ES ABSOLUTAMENTE MIA :3  
><em>

* * *

><p>Una pelirrosa se encontraba acostada pensando. Se cansó de que su esposo la engañara, se cansó que le meta los cuernos. Ella sólo le dio el amor que le tenía, pero lo está matando poco a poco…<p>

Basta – Se dijo – Ahora mismo va a saber que ella le va a pagar "_con la misma moneda_".

(Pov's Sasuke)

Me encontraba en este lugar que ya era conocido para mi, estoy acá con Karin, se me entrega solita sin decir nada y bueno Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha no puedo estar con una sola mujer, Sakura, ella es mi querida esposa, la amo y nunca voy a poner en duda mi amor por ella, pero no puedo parar, sólo espero que no se entere, porque no sé qué haría.

(Fin Pov's Sasuke)

Sakura se encontraba en "Pinar de rocha", un boliche donde iba mucha gente, muy bueno a decir verdad, se encontraba bailando con un chico llamado Neji Hyuga, realmente hermoso, ojos color perla, realmente muy lindo. Estaban bailando muy pegados y… se estaban devorando, después de una larga noche, se fueron al departamento del chico y se entregó a él, ¡dios! ¡Si era realmente una fiera en la cama!, y más que Sasuke, estaban realmente bien…

Sakura – Susurró Neji.-

Dime – pronunció Sakura mientras lo abrazaba, no se quería ir, pero no apareció en una noche y, bueno, Sasuke la debe estar buscando, si quiere no va, pero le va a dejar claras las cosas.

Te amo, a decir verdad te conocía, sólo que vos eras alguien prohibido, sos la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, siempre te miraba cuando ibas al trabajo de él… - Dijo el chico besándole la frente .

Neji, me voy a divorciar porque Sasuke me engaña, estoy cansada de que sea así, mucha gente me dijo, así que le estoy pagando igual que él, solamente que yo quiero conocerte, empezar a enamorarme de vos… - Susurró la chica –

Mi amor, no te preocupes te voy a esperar – Dijo besándola –

Bien, me voy a ir hablar con él, ¿después me ayudas a mudarme? – Preguntó –

Sí, yo te ayudo – Respondió –

Sakura se encontraba abriendo la casa de Sasuke, pero tardo más de lo debido, pensando si tenía algún chupón…

¿Estas son horas de venir Sa-Ku-Ra? – Cuestionó el Azabache –

Cuando vos venís tarde yo no te digo nada – contraatacó Sakura – Siéntate que tenemos que hablar…

**_De un tramposo como tú_**

**_Que por día miente tanto_**

**_Que prometía serme fiel_**

**_Mientras me estaba engañando_**

Sasuke, sé que me engañas – habló Sakura –

Sasuke en ese momento se quedó de piedra como se enteró…

Sakura – trató de explicarle el azabache –

**_De un tramposo como tu_**

**_Que aguanté por muchos _**

**_Años, pero un día me cansé_**

**_Ahora escucha mi relato _**

Me dolió tanto lo que me haces, ¿sabes?, yo te amaba, pero con esto, Sasuke, estás matando de a poco mi amor por vos… No te voy a perdonar…

**_Él me beso, me acarició_**

**_Hasta mi alma estremeció_**

**_No me acordé jamás de ti_**

**_Es esa cama fui feliz_**

**_Hacía mucho no sentía tanto fuego_**

**_Y hasta creí que me quemaba todo el cuerpo_**

Encontré a una persona, el amor que vos no me diste en muchos años, él con hacerme suya una vez me transmitió un montón de cosas, no sabes qué bien me sentí… - musitó mirándolo

Yo te amo, – pronunció el azabache – soy Sasuke Uchiha Sakura, yo estaba lleno de Mujeres…

Y Yo soy Sakura Haruno y no por eso te engañé, bueno, ahora sí, ¡bah! no te engañé porque desde que me enteré todo mi amor está desapareciendo – declaró –

**_Y me amo, me cuido_**

**_Muchas cosas me enseñó_**

**_Me entregué y viví_**

**_Lo que por ti no conocí_**

Sos la persona que adoro, no me digas eso – Sasuke dolido - Yo te amo

-…-

**_Ya no hay más nada de qué hablar_**

**_Esta venganza hizo el final_**

**_Y por vergüenza creo que sólo te irás_**

Sakura – Decía abrazándola – Perdóname, yo te amo, perdóname, enserio ella se me tiró encima, soy hombre

No por eso tenias que hacer eso, me lastimaste demasiado, Sasuke, no puedo perdonarte – Respondió con los ojos cristalizados

**_Con la misma moneda _**

**_Te pagué, infeliz_**

**_Ahora vas a saber lo que es ir por ahí_**

**_Que se rían de ti, que se burlen de ti_**

**_Y que te hagan la seña con los dedos así (/m/)_**

No me dejes – Decía con lagrimas

Lo siento la decisión está tomada… Sasuke no soy nada tuyo… ¡Quiero el divorcio!

**_Con la misma moneda_**

**_Te pagué, infeliz_**

**_Ahora tienes la marca y me la debes a mí_**

**_Sólo lástima das, como tonto lloras_**

No – Decía abrazándola – Prometo serte fiel de ahora en adelante, prometo estar más con vos

No, lo siento, la persona que va a cambiar mi futuro está viniendo – informó Sakura – Yo sí te amaba, Sasuke, ahora mi amor por vos se murio.

**_Pero vete ya es tarde _**

**_Él me pasa a buscar_**

Sakura se encaminó hasta la puerta de su antigua casa, afuera la esperaba el chico que la iba hacer feliz hasta el día en que dure…

Neji, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó Sakura abrazándolo –

Sí, amor… Vamos – Neji correspondió al abrazo…

**_Fin_**


End file.
